La piyamada de Yugi!
by Kat Wesker
Summary: Puro relajo, fiestas y mil cosas más ocurren cuando a Yugi se le ocurre pedirle a su abuelo permiso para organizar una piyamada con TODOS sus amigos! Sorpresas, tonterías y muchas risas nos brindan los personajes de Yugioh con esta historia!
1. Capítulo 1

(un sábado a las 12 del día...)

Yugi: Oye abuelito.,...

Solomón: Qué ocurre??

Yugi: Me dejas invitar unas persona s a dormir??

(en eso, Yami iba saliendo del cuarto de al lado...)

Yami: (Bostezando) que sueño sigo teniendo!

Yugi: TT aha... que me ibas a decir abue...??

Yami: Espera Yugi, qué le preguntabas??

Yugi: Le estaba pidiendo permiso para invitar a unos amigos...

Yami. Ahhh, continúa, has de cuenta que no estoy aquí.

Yugi: Si claro, bueno abuelito? 

Solomón: mmm... depende que tanta gente planeas invitar.

Yugi: Poquitos, Mai, Varón, Rafael, Dartz, Joey, Serenity, Y. Bakura, Bakura Y.Marik, Marik, Ishizu, Noah, Rebecca, los Hnos. Kaiba, Duke, Miho, Tristan, y Tea.

Yami y Solomón++

Yami: Bueno que eran pocos... espera... escuché acaso TEA???

Yugi: Tengo que invitarla, es mi mejor amiga

Yami: NO!!! PIEDAD!!! TEA NO!!!!

Yugi: ¬¬.

Solomón: No son muchos?? No van a caber aquí.

Yugi: Ay, si cabemos. 

Yami: Whatever...

Yugi: ¬¬.

Solomón: Cómo van a acomodarse??

Yugi: Cuando llegue el momento nos hacemos pelotas...

Yami: Paso la oportunidad con Tea.-. 

Yugi: Malpensado!!

Yami: Hehe...

Solomón: Bueno, Confío en ti. Ve a comprar lo que necesites y a avisarle a los que vas a invitar.

Yugi: Gracias abuelito )!!! Yami, vámonos.

Yami: Ay si no? ya que me iba a tirar a ver la tele...

Yugi: Desde cuando te gusta ver la tele?

Yami: No se...

Yugi: Ya vámonos. 

(Salieron de la tienda y vieron pasar enfrente a Tea)

Yami: Muy bien Yugi, Ya sabes que hacer solo no... le hables... muy tarde --

Yugi: Hola Tea!!

Tea: Hola Yami, Yugi!! 

Yugi: Solo te quería avisar que hoy en la noche voy a hacer una piyamada.

Tea: Y estoy invitada??

Yami: (en voz baja) No fíjate por eso te lo dice... mensa esta tarada...

Yugi: Cállate!!

Yami: Uy, que genio!

Yugi: Si Tea estás invitada es mas, tu eres la primera en enterarse.

Yami: (igual, en un volumen de voz para que solo lo oyera Yugi.) No es cierto, No mientas Yugi, los primeros en enterarse fuimos tu abuelo y yo.

Yugi: Si no tienes nada bueno que decir cállate...

Yami: ¬¬... 

Tea: Si quieres los puedo acompañar a avisarles a todos...

Yami: No!!

Yugi: Claro Tea nn

Yami: '(

(Salieron caminando juntos, Yami lo mas alejado posible de la amenaza... tmb conocida como Tea.

Llegaron al centro comercial mas grande de la ciudad y en la entrada estaba parado un Mustang azul marino, convertible, modelo 2003.)

Tea: Mira! Se parece al Mustang d Mai!!

Yami: ES el Mustang de Mai... 

Yugi: Como estás tan seguro?? Puede k halla otra persona con un Mustang igual.

Yami: Mai es la única k se le ocurre dejar en su asiento d conductor una carta llamada Dama Águila...

Tea: No veo la carta...

Yami: 0o ciega!...

Yugi: ya te dije k si no tienes nada bueno k decir... CALLATE...

Yami: ¬¬

Tea: Bueno, vamos a entrar o no??

Yami: ...

Yugi: Vamos! 

(Dentro había más de 100 tiendas diferentes, todos se voltearon a ver atónitos.)

Yami: A ver genio. En cuál de las 1500 tiendas ves a Mai??

Yugi: nn 

Tea: Allá va!!! MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Mai: ¿? Hola!!!

Yami: ven acá. Chistosa, tu crees que nosotros vamos a ir para... 

Yugi: Que te calles de una buena vez...

Yami: (

Mai: A ver... Qué paso??

Yami: estás cordialmente invitada a la piyamada que yugi organizará... 

Yugi: No seas mamila... deja de decirlo así... 

(Un chico al cual no se le veía la cara de tantas bolsas de tiendas de ropa que llevaba se le acercó a Mai.) 

Varón: A ver a qué hora eh? Esto pesa!!

Tea: Hola amigo!!

Varón: tea... es hora de decirte algo... ya SUPÉRALO!! No soy tu amigo!

Tea: Qué poca!!! Me heriste y yo que quiero ser amigable...

Varón: Si claro...

Mai: Ya cállense los dos... que me ibas a decir Yugi??

Yugi: Que hoy voy a organizar una piyamada y te quería invitar...

Mai: mm... a qué hora es??? 

Yugi: a las 6.

Mai: Tendré que ver... llegaremos un poco tarde por que vamos a ir al cine.. o no varón?!!! VaRÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Varón: Qué?? 

Mai: ven acá que no te libras de cargar mis cosas!!! Este nos vemos como a las 7: 30 u 8:00 ok??

Yugi: Bueno... Bye!!

Yami: que bueno que yo no tengo que soportar así a ninguna vieja... oy.. aquí está Tea...

Yugi: Velo del lado positivo, podría ser como Mai.

Yami: Pues la verdad prefiero que me obligue a cargar su compra que a ver Barney...

Yugi: ¬¬

Tea: Quién sigue?? 

Yami: Nos falta medio mundo.

(Suena el celular de tea.)

Tea: Mi celular está sonando!!

Yami: Pues contéstalo mensa!

Tea: Bueno??

Varón: Oye que si no quieren que nosotros le avisemos a Dartz??

Tea: ¿? Yugi te lo doy por que no se de qué habla.

Yugi: Qué pasó??

Varón: Que si quieres que nosotros le avisemos a Dartz...

Yugi: Bueno si me hacen el favor

Yami: (Voz baja) A ver de qué sexo llega hoy. 

Tea: No insultes así de feo a las personas!!

Yami: Si claro ¬¬

Yugi: Ya esta! Varón y Mai le dirán a Dartz y Rafael.

Yami: Ahhh que bien...

Tea: Vamos con Kaiba!!

Yami: Ea, Ea... quieres con Seto...

Tea: No me molestes!! ( Solo es que me cae bien...

Yami: que acaso no hay nadie que te caiga mal??

Tea: No!! Adoro a todos!!

Yami: Ahijo... ora si...

Yugi: ¬¬ ya nos vamos??

(A la mitad del camino...)

Yami: Ay, ya me cansé...

Tea: Pero si apenas recorrimos la mitad!

Yugi: No seas llorón! Todavía falta. 

Yami: Y... si ustedes van a buscar a la Jaiba y yo me quedo en esa tienda de cartas??

Tea: Es Kaiba!! No Jaiba!

Yami: Da igual, pero bueno...

Yugi: Bueno, quedate ahí... 

Yami: En serio?? No lo dices de broma???

Yugi: si con eso logro callarte...

Yami: Yupi!! (Oh no!! Frase célebre d Tea!...)

(Yami entró a la tienda y Yugi y Tea siguieron su camino.

En la tienda de cartas...)

Yami: A ver a que mocoso me transo...

Y. Bakura: No es cierto!!! Gane yo!!!

Joey: Si es que ganar cuenta tirarle el deck a tu oponente al inodoro entonces si!!

Y. Bakura: No te lo tire al inodoro!!!

Joey: Claro que si!!

Y. Bakura: No es cierto... lo tire al lavamanos... y estaba lleno de agua... 

Joey: ENTONCES SI FUE DE VERDAD!!!!!!!!!!!??

Y. Bakura: hehe... soy malo...

Yami: Malo, malo, Baku es chico malo. Que vas a hacer cuando vengan x ti?...

Joey y Y. Bakura: ... ¿?

Y. Bakura: Haznos un favor y cállate!

Yami: Ok. No les vengo a dar la noticia... 

Joey: Qué noticia!?

Yami: Ah, pero si para el chisme son bien buenos verdad??

Y. Bakura: SI ahá, lo que digas... que venías a decirnos??

Yami: Que están invitados a la piyamada que va a organizar Yugi...

Y. Bakura: que, cuando, como donde y por que??

Yami: -- , una piyamada, hoy a las 6, me vale como llegues y por que le se pegó la gana.

Joey: Ok, allá nos veremos...

Yami: bien, entonces ahí los esperare... 

(Yami salio de la tienda, dejando a Y. Bakura a media pregunta... )

Yami. (mmm... ahora kien me toca??... ok ya termine!! Me voy a la casa...)

(En kaiba Corp...) 

Yugi: Ojalá y nos dejen entrar...

Tea: Deberían, después de todo venimos a invitarlo a un evento..

Yugi. Tea, no toda la gente es como tu.-..

Tea: Lo se... a poco no seria bonito que todos fueran como yo??!!

Yugi?si Tea...

Guardia: Quienes son??

Yugi: emm... yo soy Yugi Motou...

(Kaiba aparecio por un monitor...) 

Kaiba: Yugi! Que es lo que quieres??

Yugi: venia a invitarte a la piyamada k voy a organizar hoy en la noche...

Kaiba: .¬¬ oh... este, a k hora??

Yugi: Va a ser a las 6. 

Kaiba: Supongo k alla nos veremos, solo que Mokuba y yo llegaremos un poco tarde.

Yugi: Si... ok bye...

(Yugi y Tea salieron y caminaron hacia la tienda del abuelo...) 

Tea: Bueno, iré a preparar todo para la noche.

Yugi: ) Bueno Tea

Yami: (desde la sala) GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DEL MADRID!!!!!!!!!

Tea?Desde cuando le gusta el football?

Yugi: La pregunta es... desde cuando ve la Tele??

Yami: Y tira Ronaldo y... la para el portero !!! #!&/$$ portero!!

Yugi: Yami... Yami...

(Yugi fue a la sala y vio a Yami tirado en el sillon con un tambo jumbo de palomitas al lado viendo el football.)

Tea: Bueno... yo ya me voy Yugi!

Yami: Ok, largate!

Yugi: ¬¬ bye Tea!!

(Tea salio azotando la puerta.) 

Yami:... no crees k podria haber salido sin necesidad de azotar la puerta?

Yugi: Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si me hubieran respondido asi.

Yami: Ah si...

Yugi: Que haces viendo Football??

Yami: ...

(Yugi y Yami siguieron viendo el partido toda la tarde...)

Al dar las 6 de la tarde sonó el timbre de la puerta...)

Yugi: Voy yo!!!

Pegasus: Mmm... Yugi-Boy

Yugi: -- Yami te hablan!!!

Yami: Eh!!!?... Santa María Madre de Dios!!!!

Pegasus: Mmm... Hola faraón...

Yami: La vida es desastrosa...

(Vuelve a sonar el timbre, esta vez abre Yami...)

Yami: (con voz decepcionada.) Hola... 0.0 Ahhhhh!!!!!! Hoy dijeron afeminados a la casa de Yugi!!!!

Dartz: A qué se refiere faraón?? 

Yami: ¬¬ no sé, a qué será? 

Pegasus: Mmm... hola Dartz

Dartz: Ohh... Hola Pegasus...

Yami y Yugi: 0.0... -.-...

Varón: Mai!!! VEN A CARGAR TUS BOLSAS!!!!!!!!!

Mai: sé caballeroso.

Varón: NO SOY TU MONO PARA ANDAR DE MALETERO!!!

Rafael: tienes cara de mono.

Varón: Eh?!

Mai: Ya chicos, no se peleen.

Yugi: No que iban a llegar un poco tarde?

Mai: Oops... esteee...

Varón: Se quedó comprando más ropa de la que tiene y no llegamos a la función...

Mai: Qué esperas?! Una chica tiene sus prioridades.

Pegasus: . Tienes razón! 

Yami:……… si claro………

Dartz: Y bien, dónde están los demás?

Yugi: Yo les avisé a todos, en un momento llegan.

(Se fueron a la sala. Yami se sentó en uno de los sofás grandes y Dartz y Pegasus se sentaron a su lado, uno en cada extremo...)

Yami: Saben? Realmente no me siento bien.

Dartz: Eso lo veremos una vez que estés muerto...

Pegasus: Andas inventando rumores de que somos afeminados!

Mai: (susurrando a Varón) De hecho eso es verdad.

Dartz: Mai, tu cállate si no vas a hablar a mi favor.

Varón: De veras que por más que intentes decir algo a sus espaldas no vas a poder...

Dartz: Lo mismo para ti Varón!!

(Otra vez el timbre.)

Yami: VOY YO!!! Y si alguien no está de acuerdo con eso, tendré que usar mis poderes antiguos para...

Yugi: Ya cállate y ve!!

(Yami se dirige a la puerta, la abre y...)

Tea: HOLA AMIGOoOoOs!!!!!!!!

Yami: '( Mis Oídos!!!!!!! 

Yugi: D Hola Tea!!

Yami: Por qué demonios no llegan los del buen relajo?? 

(una vez más, suena el timbre.)

Yami: Mta. Ya me harté... Está abierto!

Y. Bakura: Qué onda!!!?

Yami: Por fin!! Hola Y. Bakura!!! Ya era hora de que llegaras.

Y. Bakura: Ahora qué pasó?

Yami: Pues verás. Primero llegó Pegasus.

Y. Bakura: Ewww...

Yami: Después llegó Dartz...

Y. Bakura: Ok, ok!! Ya entendí tu punto!!! Quieres hacerme sufrir metiendo imágenes asquerosas a mi cabeza.

Yami: No. Asqueroso sería decirte imagínate a Dartz, Pegasus y Seigfried en bikini rosado...

Y. Bakura: ……………………… Eres un asco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Pues tú que te lo imaginas!!

Y. Bakura: Quien está diciendo que me lo imaginé?... no de hecho si... Ewww... . AAAHH!!! MIS OJOS!!

Yami: Mmm... y me decías a mí el asqueroso...

Y. Bakura: Si... oye vamos a la cocina.

Yami: A ver que asaltamos del refrigerador...

Yugi: YAMI!!! CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO QUE ASALTES EL REFRIGERADOR???!!!

Yami y Y. Bakura: 0.0...

Yami: No le hagas caso, está un poco loco...

y. Bakura: Si, se nota...

(Otra vez la dichosa puerta...)

Yami: … Bueno Yugi, qué tanta gente invitaste??

Yugi: Ya te había dicho...

(Yugi abre y los tres hermanos Kaiba estaban parados...)

Kaiba: Hazte un lado Yugi, suficiente con que me tomé la molestia de venir.

Yami: (susurrándole a Y. Bakura) Uy, Jaiba viene enojado...

(Kisara se asomó por la puerta.)

Kisara: Hola!!

Yami: Hola Kisara! Veo que tu no vienes del humor de Jaiba.

Kisara: Si te escucha diciéndole así, vas a lamentarte de haber reencarnado...

Yami: Por qué viene de mal humor??

Kisara: Algo del trabajo. No le tuvieron listos unos papeles y por eso lleva toda la mañana haciendo berrinche.

Yami: U¬¬ Solo por esa estupidez?

Kisara: Ya sabes como es él.

Yami: u.u Pobre de ti cuando te cases con él...

Kisara: ... ... CASARME CON ÉL???!!!!!!

(Zape a Yami...)

Yami: Por qué la gente es tan agresiva conmigo??

Kisara: Bueno, tu te lo buscaste...

Mai: Yugi!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: ¿?

(Todos corrieron hacia uno de los cuartos y Mai estaba parada sobre una silla.)

Mai: Ahí esta!! Ahí esta!!

Kisara: ¿? EeeK!! Una cucaracha!! Mai hazte un lado!!

Tea: Con aplastarla la matan!

(Tea aplastó a la cucaracha y Mai y Kisara la miraron con cara de asco...)

Kisara: Tea va a dormir en ese lugar verdad??

Yugi: Por qué?

Mai: Está infectado x la cucaracha XD...

Tea: Ay, que delicadas son.

Yami: Emm... Interpreta mi silencio...

Noah: Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

Kaiba: Espera a que lleguen todos, tengo una sorpresa preparada...

Kisara: ¿? Y no me dijiste?!!

Kaiba: Por alguna razón dije sorpresa...

Kisara: D

Joey: Hola todos! La puerta estaba abierta...

Y. Bakura: Si, si ya cállate.

Joey: ¬¬

Bakura: Ya podíamos ir llegando?

Yugi: Si, vamos a la sala a esperar a los otros...

Y. Bakura: Ya llegó mi alter-retrasado!

Bakura: ¬¬

Dartz: Y bien?

Yami: La dama ha hablado, dice que está enojada...

Dartz: Yo??!!!

Yami: Bueno, tu respondiste..

Tristan: HOLA!!!!!

Yugi: Ya vamos abajo.

(Bajaron y se sentaron en la sala. Yami pensaba en la próxima maldad que iba a llevar a cabo mientras los demás platicaban alegremente. Luego, volvió a sonar el timbre.)

Tea: Voy yo...

Yami: Nadie te lo impide... Por mi salte de la casa D

(Tea se paró del sillón dirigiendo una mirada fría a Yami.)

Y. Bakura: Ya por fin le encontré un alter-ego a Tea.

Varón: Tú le andas buscando alter-egos a todo el mundo.

Y. Bakura: No pero este es verdad, a poco al ver a Tea no te acuerdas de Bob Esponja?

Yami: A mí me recuerda más a Patricio...

Rebeca: YUGI!!!!

Yugi: -.- Oh no...

(Rebeca corrió a abrazar a Yugi y no lo soltaba por mas que él trataba de quitársela de encima.)

Yami: Ya llegó tu sanguijuela...

Rafael: Quién falta??

Yugi: Duke...

Duke: Yo qué?!

Yami: Mira! Me culpabas a mi de asaltar el refrigerador... y yo vivo aquí...

Duke: Es que tenía demasiada hambre.

Serenity: Te dije que no era buena idea.

Y. Bakura: Oye, no ha llegado el compadre!

Yami: Quién? Oh... Y. Marik...

Y. Bakura: No me avisó que iba a llegar tarde S

Yami: Si, ya son las 7.

(Suena el timbre)

Yami: Ahí viene!

(Abren la puerta y estaban Weevil y Rex parados en la entrada.)

Y. Bakura: Qué hacen aquí perdedores?!

Weevil: Tu crees que nos íbamos a perder esta oportunidad de oro?

Rex: Yugi no siempre organiza cosas como esta saben?

Yami: ¬¬ si lo sé bien, vivo con él...

Y. Marik: Qué hacen aquí estos perdedores??

Y. Bakura: Ha! Ven? No soy el único que lo opina.

Yami: Hasta que llegas eh!

Y. Marik: Échale la culpa a Odion y Marik...

Yami: Por qué?

Y. Marik: Decían que supuestamente no debería venir... pero ya saben como soy, me vale lo que digan los otros...

Y. Bakura: Y qué le hiciste a Odion?

Y. Marik: Odion se quedó en el reino de las sombras por un tiempo, Ishizu y Marik han de venir por... ah mira ahí están.

Yami: Hola!

Ishizu: Ya están todos?

Yami: Creo que si...

Y. Bakura: Vamos a la sala...

(otra vez suena el timbre.)

Yami: Y yo creí que ya habían llegado todos.

Seigfried: Qué es esa manera de tratar a sus invitados??

Y. Marik: La reunión de los afeminados, Seigfried, Pegasus y Dartz.

Seigfried: No nos digas de esa manera!

Y. Marik: Ya cállate y ven.

(En la sala se sentaron en el sillón grande. Kaiba se paró y comenzó a hablar...)

Kaiba: Bien, como supuse que no iban a tener una televisión lo bastante grande para que todos viéramos una película o algo, estuve toda la tarde sentado en la oficina para reservar lo que les tengo de sorpresa...

Kisara: Una sala de cine para nosotros solos !!

Kaiba: Algo parecido, lo malo es que tenemos que ir a Kaiba Corp.

Yami: Yugi lleva las palomitas!!

Yugi: ¬¬ qué chistoso.

Kaiba: Ya después de entretenernos un rato allá regresamos a la casa de Yugi.

Yugi: Suena bien.

Varón: Y más con la colección de películas de terror que le puedo quitar a Allister.

Tea: Oye es cierto, por qué no vino?

Rafael: Porque no quiso.

Tea: ¬¬ No pues si.

Mai: Es que esa es la verdad...

Joey: Qué hacemos aquí? Vámonos a la pantalla grande!!

(Uno por uno salieron de la sala, afuera había unas limosinas esperando.)

Kisara: Lo planeaste muy bien.

Kaiba: Ya sabes que a mí nada se me escapa.

Yami: Bien, vamos a desmadrar un lugar...

(Las limosinas parecían estar repartidas: Mai, Kaiba, Joey, Varón y Kisara subieron a una. Dartz, Y. Marik, Y. Bakura y Yami en otra. Noah, Pegasus, Seigfried, Duke y Serenity a otra. En la otra subieron Tea, Rebeca, Mokuba, y Yugi. En la otra Rafael, Bakura, Marik e Ishizu. Y conforme a Rex y Weevil...)

Rex: Oigan!!! No nos dejen!!!

Weevil: También somos humanos!!!

(El humo del escape les dio en la cara y salieron corriendo atrás de las limosinas.

En la "limo Yami"...)

Y. Bakura: Yamis + Limosina PURO DESMADRE!!

Yami: Bien dicho!

Y. Marik: Arriba el trío Yami!!

Yami: Esperen... Aquí hay un intruso... o debería decir intrusa??

Y. Bakura: Descubran el verdadero género de este, o esta, gran misterio.

Y. Marik: A la misma hora y por el mismo canal...

Yami: ya lo echaste a perder... zape

Y. Marik: Pues no y ya...

Dartz: U¬¬ qué no tienen otra cosa de qué burlarse??!!

Yamis: No

Dartz: lo supuse...

Yami: Pues nadie te dijo que te metieras en la limo Yami...

Y. Bakura: Siii!! Intruso!

Y.Marik: No querrás decir intrusA?

Yamis: HAHAHAHA!!!

Dartz: Demonios... YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR DICIENDO QUE SOY NIÑA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yamis: 0.0...

Yami: D Ya entendimos...

(Ya vimos que efectivamente en esta limosina hay puro relajo... veamos ahora que hay en la limosina donde estaban Kaiba y compañía XD)

Kisara: Oooooh!! Qué lindo!!!! 0!!

Mai: Si!!!!! Yo quiero uno!!!

Kaiba: U-.- acaso todas las mujeres se vuelven locas con ver un cachorrito?

Perrito: 3 guau!

Kisara y Mai: QUÉ BELLO!!!!!!!!!

Varón: A pero que raras son las mujeres.

Joey: Oye Jaiba...

Kaiba: Me llamo Seto Kaiba... Sr. Kaiba para ti

Joey: Oh disculpe Sr. Kaiba. De dónde salió ese perrito?

Kaiba: Se llama Keiichi (xD) y es un cachorro de una perra guardiana de la compañía.

Kisara: Keiichi!! Eres divino n.n!!

Varón: Si claro...

Mai: Y quién se lo va a quedar?

Kaiba: Pues te lo iba a ofrecer a ti porque a Kisara le tengo otro en la oficina.

Kisara: Es niño o niña el mío?

Joey: Se dice hembra o macho!

Kisara: No me interesa! Yo le digo niño o niña porque suena más bonito!

Kaiba: Es hembra.

Varón: En tu idioma, niña.

Kisara: No soy tonta

Varón: Pues es que a veces te pareces a Mai y pues... ya ves que es medio babosa la niña.

Mai: QUÉ??!!!! RETIRA LO DICHO MOCOSO!!!

Varón: --

Joey: Y Jaiba con cara de niño idiota...

Kaiba: Ven y dímelo en la cara!!

Joey: Jaiba tiene cara de niño idiota!

Kaiba: Vas a seguir??

Joey: Jaiba tiene cara de...

Kaiba: NO ME LLAMO JAIBA Y NO TENGO CARA DE NIÑO IDIOTA!!!!

Kisara y Mai: Ayyyy!!!!!

Mai: Tranquilos niños! En serio cada vez parecen más perros y gatos….

Kisara: T.T Los perros son demasiado bonitos… no los insultes.

Kaiba: Ves? Kisara SI me defiende.

Kisara: estaba defendiendo al perrito Seto….

Kaiba: U-.-

Mai: Que lindo!!! Lo siento Varón ya cambié de mascota…

Varón: Qué?!!!

Todos: Jajaja!!!

Varón: que chistosos……


	2. Capítulo 2

(Mientras tanto en la limosina de Yugi...)

Yugi: Oigan, siento que falta alguien S

Rebeca: Quién? Según yo estamos completos...

Mokuba: ... Tea!

Yugi: O-O Cierto!!! Hey, señor, podría regresar a buscar a Tea?

(El chofer frenó un momento y enseguida comenzó a andar en reversa.)

Yugi: Bueno, ya no hay de qué preocuparnos.

(Fuera de la limosina...)

Tea: Yugi!!!!!!! Yugi!!!!! ... Ah bueno ahí está n.n

(La limosina se acercaba a ella poco a poco...)

Tea: ... HEEEEY!!! YA PUEDE PARAR!!! n.n

(Seguía acercándose más...)

Tea: o.o, n.n! Ya pueden parar!

(Máaaaaas...)

Tea: OO!!!! AAAAAAHH!!!!!!

(Pow...)

Yugi: Uy, creo que pasamos por un tope un poco alto...

Mokuba: Bueno, no ven a Tea por ahí?

Rebeca: Mmmm nop...

Yugi: Yo creo que nos alcanzará ahí donde Kaiba, mejor vámonos antes de que nos dejen los demás.

(El chofer escuchó eso y enseguida regresó al camino que llevaba antes...)

Tea: XX

Weevil: ... OO Oh dios mío mataron a Tea!

Rex: Esos malditos! 

(Jejejejeje... Ah? Ah sip ejem. Todos llegaron a la corporación Kaiba, donde se encontraron con la famosa y esperada sala de cine de la cual les habló el señor Seto Jaiba)

Kaiba: Es KAIBA! Así con K!

(Lo digo como quiero!)

Kaiba: Qué quieres que te lo escriba? ¬¬

(Me vale!!)

Kaiba: Bueno ya di lo que quieras pero apúrate y sigue narrando.

(¬¬ Hum, jódete... Ejem en fin a lo que iba...)

Yami: Oigan y Tea?

Yugi: Qué no ha llegado?

Y. Bakura: No... A menos que se haya comprado una capa invisible )

Y. Marik: No, ya cállate.

Pegasus: Humm... Yugi-boy, tranquilo que estoy seguro de que aparecerá pronto n.n

Yami: No querrás decir, segurA?

(Los tres Yamis se soltaron a carcajadas mientras Yugi les dirigió una mirada de aburrido.)

Yugi: Se supone que ustedes son los más maduros de nosotros y miren como se portan --

Y. Marik: Se llama disfrutar la vida a lo máximo.

Yami: ;D Bien dicho!

Kaiba: Bueno, a ver, vamos a entrar...

(Todos siguieron a Kaiba hacia la sala, al llegar cada quien tomó asiento donde se le dio la gana ignorando las órdenes que Kaiba les daba.)

Mai: Ya Kaiba, tranquilízate, si sigues así te vas a morir de tanto coraje O-O

Kaiba: Si hicieran caso sería más fácil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Silencio...)

Kaiba: Gracias ¬¬ ... En fin, como les iba a preguntar... Qué película quieren ver?

Yami: Oye Kaiba nada más una pregunta o.o

Kaiba: ... Qué quieres?

Yami: El cuarto de proyección tiene llave?

Kaiba: Si, por qué?

Yami: Es que no quiero que aparezca Tea y nos ponga la película de "Los Teletubbies conocen a Barney en el campo de las flores de la Esperanza del Unicornio mágico"

Y. Bakura & Y. Marik: ………………………………………. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

Mai: Asso OO! Atáquense de risa!

Kaiba: Yami, no estoy para tus preguntas estúpidas así que CÁLLATE Y PON ATENCIÓN!!!!

Yami: Ok, ok, ya entendí...

Kaiba: A ver, sin interrupciones estúpidas ¬¬ (voltea a ver a Yami)

Yami: DDDDDD

Kaiba: Qué quieren ver?

Yugi: Escoje lo que tú quieras Kaiba.

Kaiba: Hay varias cosas y no estoy de humor de pensar, qué quieren ver?

Trío Yami: ACCIÓN!!

Yugi: ..

Mai & Kisara: Romance o-o!

Kaiba: Pónganse de acuerdo en algo --

Dartz, Siegfried & Pegasus: Algo medieval n.n

Yami: A ver todos, creo que es justo que dejemos que Yugi escoja debido a que es SU piyamada )

Yugi: O.o bueno sí pero...

Yami: Naaaaaaaada! Cállate y di algo que quieras ver!

Yugi: ... Transformers n0n!

Trío Yami: BIEN!

Kaiba: Bueno está bien...

(Se sentó, sacó el celular y en menos de cinco minutos, nuestros protagonistas se encontraban viendo la película...)

Yami: ... Hay palomitas?

Kaiba: No

Yami: Por qué no?

Y. Bakura: Yo también quiero palomitas .-.

Y. Marik: Oye cierto, no hay película sin palomitas.

Yami: KAIBA QUEREMOS PALO...

Todos: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Yami: Oooook...

Kaiba: Vayan a comprar si tanto quieren.

Trío Yami: Bueeeeeeeno.

Y. Bakura: Ahí le dan pausa!

Joey: Hasta crees.

Y. Bakura: Mira maldito mortal, cáaaaaallateeeeee

Joey: Ya cállate tú y ve por las palomitas que hay quienes queremos ver la película!

Yami: Buen punto... YAMIS! VÁMONOS!

(Salieron de la sala, todos los demás siguieron viendo la película.)

Y. Bakura: Bueno, dónde venden palomitas por aquí?

Yami: Hmmm... En cualquier tienda D?

Y. Marik: Pero a ver genio, dónde ves una tienda por estos rumbos?

Yami: Y. Bakura preguntó dónde conseguir palomitas, no dónde había una tienda ¬¬

Y. Marik: Bueno pues tú que sabes todo, ahora te pregunto dónde hay una tienda por aquí.

Yami: Ah no sé.

Tea: YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: OO Y esa qué?!!

Tea: Ahh son ustedes n.n

(Y.Marik saca un revolver gigante y le dispara.)

Y.Bakura: Oh dios mío mataste a Tea!

Yami: ...

Trío Yami: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
